What If
by Mexican ninja1996
Summary: What if before Ichigo met Rukia a certain Blonde was sent to get close to him and by doing that Also brought a certain goddess into the boys life as well. This will be kinda A/U read in side for more.
1. Chapter 1

**What if someone was assigned to watch over Ichigo before Rukia ran into him and what is that sense of duty slowly disappeared over time. Yes this will be A/U and in this Ichigo is already 17 with dangai styled hair don't ask i just like his hair long maybe because mine is also long. **

"**What do you want" Zanpaktou**

"What is it" speech

"_Dammm" thoughts_

Tia Halibel had received a strange order when she had awoke this morning. Gin Ichimaru had visited Las noches today and told her to head to the throne room as quickly as possible and left before given any information. "_That man will never cease to get on my nerves" thought Tia_ though you would never be able to tell.

Finally making it to the throne room she was surprised to see a very large screen on the wall to her right side. **(A/N just like the one they put in Orihime's apartment.) Before she could question it **turned on to reveal none other than Aizen Souske.

"Good evening my Tercera Espada I hope this is not an inconvenience to you" said Aizen

"Of course not Lord Aizen" replied Tia

"Good Good now down to business, I have a very important mission for you to partake in?" Said Aizen

"What is the Mission" Said an emotionless Tia

"I want you to go to the living world and befriend a human buy the name of Ichigo Kurosaki" said Aizen

"And what of my fraccion?"asked Tia

"Ahh yes your loyal fraccion they are aloud to go to, and I almost forgot you will also be attending the same highschool as him." Replied Aizen

"How will I be attending and where will we be staying?" Asked Tia

"Don't worry everything has been taken cared of just go and inform your fraccion and head to Szayels lab there he will tell you the rest." Said Aizen with the screen going black.

After the screen turned black Tia left the throne room to inform her fraccion of her mission.

**In the Soul Society**

Aizen had just finished a small meeting with one of his top espadas when Gin decided to enter his hidden room. "So sending Tia to the Kurosaki boy what could you possibly gain from this Captain Aizen?" Questioned Gin

Facing his subordinate with one of his arrogant smirks he Said,"In do time Gin, you will know soon enough." And with those words he left the room with Gin close behind."_Its always riddles with that one" thought Gin._

**Hueco Mundo**

Tia can be seen walking back towards her palace where her fraccion were located to inform them of their mission. Just as she was standing on the outside of her palace doors she could hear her fractions daily arguments.

"What did you say you fucking cow" said Apache

"You heard me you damn unicorn or are you hard of hearing" said Mila rose

"I think you both should get your heads checked" replied Sung sun

"STAY OUT OF THISSUNG SUN" yelled both Apache and Mila rose

Taking that as her cue Tia walked into her place before physical violence was used. All three fractions turned towards the door as their leader walked through the door.

"Lady Halibel do you find out why you were needed in the throne room?" Asked all three

"Yes ladies it seems I've been giving a mission to befriend a human- that's all she got to say before being cut off.

"WHAT why would Lord Aizen ask you to do such a thing" asked/yelled both Apache and Mila rose

"I do not know but Lord Aizen said that this mission is very important and has trusted me with it so I would not let him down." Replied Tia calmly

"Then what will happen with us while you are away?" Questioned Sung sun

"Simple you three will be coming along with now if you don't have anymore question we must head to Szayels lab" Tia said

All three fracciones shivered at having to go anywhere near there though they must follow their leader

**Living World**

All was quiet and peaceful in Karakura Town that is until a certain man child had to wake up his son in his own special way. "Goooooooodd mourning Ichigo" yelled Isshin Kurosaki while trying to land a flying drop kick key word 'trying'

Ichigo quickly shot up off his bed, grabbed his dads face, and slammed him to the floor all with his eyes still closed. "Why can't you act normal for once in your life." Said Ichigo as he proceeded to lift his father and throw him down the stairs after walking out of his room. After getting rid of his father Ichigo quickly got dressed in his Karakura High uniform it was his first day as a junior.

Walking down stairs where he saw his father crying with a shoe mark on his face which he was for certain that came from Karin he went towards the door to head to school.

"Ichigo you're not gonna eat breakfast?" Asked his sister Yuzu

"No no today Yuzu maybe tomorrow." Replied Ichigo

"Oh okay good luck at school" said Yuzu as her brother left

Walking down the street to his school Ichigo ran in to the usual spirit or two. He talked to them promising to bring flowers next time and would be on his way. A little more than halfway to his school he ran into a black cat with golden eyes

"You know all these years that I've run into you I have yet to give you a name. One will come to me soon." Said ichigo

All he got in return was a meow from the cat though its not like the cat could understand him oh how wrong he was. After saying goodbye he continued on his way to school.

"_What an interesting kid you have Isshin" thought the black cat as she watched him disappear from view._

"_Why do I have the strange feeling that my life will change drastically very soon" though Ichigo._ Shrugging it off he walked through the front gates of the school unaware of four women walking to the sae school.

**About 20 min before Ichigo is awakened**

Tia and her three fraction had just arrived in Szayel lab and he seemed that he knew she would be here. "Alright know that you are here I can give you the supplies Lord Aizen has asked me to create for you." Said Szayel

"Yes we are but first I would like information on our target." Said Tia

"Of course of course here you go" replied Szayel after pulling a folder out of his work desk and handing it to Tia. "I would wait to read that until after I told you about your gigas." Said Szayel

Nodding her head that she understood, Szayel went on with the explanation of the gigai and how it functioned. After Szayel finished explaining the use of the giga they received their papers needed to attend High School Szayel then opened a garganta and told them that it opened into their new house. "You should all enter your giga first so you don't alert the soul society.

After entering there gigas they all proceeded to enter the garganta. Halfway through Apache decided to ask the question that they all had in there mind well Mila rose and herself that is. "Lady Halibel what does this Ichigo look like?"

"We will see when we arrive in the living world" replied Tia. When they emerged from the house they were a little surprised to see it fully furnished. Tia saw that they only had fifteen minutes to get to their school so she grabbed the papers needed and headed to the door.

**Karakura High**

Ichigo had arrived to school a little earlier than he usually does so he took out his mp3 player and started to listening to Tech N9ne Straight out the Gate.**(A/N sorry if you don't like him but I was listen to him while typing this) **So lost into the music he didn't know he was alone anymore until his friends tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello Ichigo" said Orihime

"Hello" replied Ichigo and before more could be said Ms. Oichi stepped into the room cutting off all conversations. "Alright everyone it seems we have four new students today so please give them a warm welcome." said Ms. Oichi

In walked in four women One was dark skinned and had long brownish hair that reached past her shoulder. The one on her right had light skin and jaw length dark blue hair and next to her was a woman with long olive green hair though the sleeves to her shirt were covering her mouth.

Though it was the last women that caught Ichigos attention. She had dark skin. shaggy blond hair, and beautiful green eyes. before he could continue his assessment of her Ms. Oichis voice cut through his concentration."These four girls had moved here from Miami, FL and have know family members her so the principal has picked their guide." said Ms. Oichi knowing that got all the boys to shut up. Reaching the last paper she paled at the name that was written to be their guide.

Looking back at the class and said," There guide is Ichigo Kurosaki...

**A/N Sorry if i rushed this tell me what you think and as for pairing wise i may make this a harem if enough people ask for it but if not it will be an Ichigo x Tia story and again tell me what you guys think thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well here's chapter two also since all the pm's and what reviews I have request a Harem thats what I will do.**

"**What do you want" Zanpaktou**

"What is it" speech

"_Dammm" thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

Ichigo couldn't believe it he had to show the new girls not only around school but around town too. He wasn't the only one, every male in the class couldn't believe it either. The number one delinquent in Karakura gets to be around four hotties was just a blow to all their egos.

Coming out of her shocked stupor the teacher said," Ichigo please get up and introduce yourself to these young ladies." Seeing that he had no choice Ichigo stood from his desk that was located in the back closest to the window.

Walking up to the girls in front of the class he bowed a little bit and said,"Hello my name Is Ichigo Kurosaki welcome to Karakura High and i guess ill be your guide."

**Tia P.o.v**

After seeing all the disappointed faces on the males was pretty amusing to all four ladies. After the teacher told Ichigo Kurosaki to come and introduce himself to use four, I couldn't wait to see what he looked like. After a small wait a teen rose from the back of the room and started walking towards us. He was tall very tall, had brown eyes, and had shaggy hair that actually covered his left eye and seemed to go past his neckline.

"**Oh my god hes fucking gorgeous." Said Tiburon **interrupting my assessment of the human Aizen has assigned me to get close too.

"**Oh come on Tia you cannot say that he does not look utterly delectable." said Tiburon **while licking her lips.

"_That I can agree with Tiburon" answered Tia _though as soon as that thought entered her mind she couldn't understand why she had the thought it in the first place. "**Look alive Tia hes trying to speak to you" said Tiburon. **

**End of P.o.v**

Ichigo had introduced himself as he was told by the teacher and in return got the names of three out of the four females. Turning to the last one he noticed her eyes were dazed as if she was unfocused. Seeing her shake her head just a bit and turned towards him, he saw her eyes focused again he knew she was paying attention know. "I have your sisters names what's yours?") asked Ichigo

"My name is Tia, Tia Halibel" answered Tia

"You have a nice name." said Ichigo which caused Tia to react in a way that her fraccion almost face vaulted, she blushed. "Thank you for the complement Ichigo" replied Tia. Before anything else could be said the teacher interrupted them,"Okay I think thats enough Mr. Kurosaki please go back to your seat and you for find any empty seat."

Mila Rose, Apache, and Sung sun all took seats relatively close to the back while Tia took the seat directly to Ichigos right. After seeing the new students take their seats Ms. Ochi turned towards the board to begin the lesson, and as soon as she did a piece of paper landed on Tia's desk. Quickly unfolding the paper it read,"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends." and at the bottom it was signed by Ichigo.

Turning towards the orange haired student to her left she nodded her head yes. Seeing her node Ichigo smirked which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the class. The girls shot looks of jealousy at Tia while the males did the same to Ichigo.

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch, and almost every male crowded the new girls desk asking them if they wanted to join them for lunch. Seeing this didn't sit well with Ichigo and after a couple of minutes he made his presence known,"The new girls are going to be eating with me and my friends." said Ichigo in a calmly matter which scared the males of the class shit bricks.

They all knew that when Ichigo was calm, it was just as bad if he was pissed. Fearing bodily harm they all ran out of the classroom. "Hey guys I'll see you on the roof I'm going to take the new girls to go get some food." Said Ichigo. Tia saw a group of teens nod their heads and head out the door.

Grabbing his bag he swung it over his shoulder and waited for the girls to grab their things. Seeing that they were ready he took the lead and walked out the door towards the cafeteria with Tia matching him stride for stride and the others walking just behind the two. They arrived at the cafeteria, and quickly picked their food. Following Ichigo they headed back towards where they came from probably to meet his friends who were on the roof. Tia decided to ask something thats been on her mind since lunch had started,"Ichigo why did all those boys run away in fear when you told them we would be eating lunch with you?".

"Ya well they're afraid of me do to my aggressive reputation." replied Ichigo

"And what is that you have done to earn that type of reputation." asked Tia though she hid it well she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Why you may ask well she was hoping he would be different than the males in Hueco Mundo and she wasn't the only one. Its not like she hated her fellow espada she just tired of all the males and their one track mind for Violence. Especially that dam mantis. **(A/N virtual cookie to who ever guesses that I am referring to)**

"Well its all because the color of my hair, since its orange and seems unnatural bullies used to pick on me all the time. I got tired of it one day and started to beat all of them black and blue. Long story short every time I beat a group of bullies they would get more desperate until gangs started to get involved and the rest is history." Said Ichigo

Tia as surprised by his answer never expecting something like that from him. Before she could ask her other question she was beaten by Mila Rose,"Ichigo what are your friends like?"

Scratching the back of his head he replied,"Thats better for you to see for yourself than for me to explain."

With that said they walked up the last few steps to the roof only to see a brown haired teen rush to ichigo and meet his foot to the face. Seeing this made Mila Rose and Apache burst into a laughing fit while Tia and Sung sun just chuckled. After walking passed a crying Keigo he greeted his friends," Hey Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, and Mizuiro. These are Tia, Mila rose, Apache, and Sung sun." Said Ichigo introducing everyone.

"Ichigo how could you forget about me I thought I was your friend." said a very teary eyed Keigo.

"Oh ya sorry about that Tia and company the crying idiot over there is Keigo." Said Ichigo

EVeryone laughed as a small dark storm cloud formed over Keigo's head while he mumbled about how mean Ichigo was. Sitting down Ichigo looked over to the new girls to see them still standing,"You guys can sit down to eat, we may look different but believe me we won't judge you."

Ichigo seemed to notice the tension melt off the four girls as they sat, Tia took a seat to Ichigos right, Mila sat next to Chad, with Apache not to far away, and Sung sun sat sat next to Uryu. Everyone was able to relax and have a nice lunch which was completely foreign to Tia. She relished in the peace, even though she knew it would only be temporary,'_Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all." thought Tia _

**Time Skip: 2 months**

It had been two months since the first day of school and Ichigo had did his job as the guide for the new girls. After he was finished he figured they would go off and do there own thing, but surprisingly they didn't and over time they became a part of his group of friends. Everyone got along especially all the girl which didn't really surprise him do to Orihime's personality. What really surprised him was when Tatsuki Knocked Chizuru of of Tia's breast when she usually has to do it for Orihime. He remembered that day clearly due to the fact that half the males fainted and the other half couldn't keep their eyes away. He was also one of those males, Shaking the mental image away he got of his bed and put on a black muscled t shirt with black sweat pants and decided to do a little parkour. **(A/N I figured it would be cool for Ichigo to do). **Telling his father and siblings he would be back he left the house before hearing there reply, and took off down the street while putting on his earphones to listen to music.

**Elsewhere**

Tia Halibel could be seen him her room staring out of her window, she was wearing black boy shorts with a white t shirt that had a picture of a shark on it. It had been two months since the start of her mission, and for the first time in a long time she was happy. She found herself experiencing different emotions, so much so that her fraccion even saw the change. Before she was always serious now matter what she did, but now she felt many different emotions all because of,**"Mister tall and incredibly handsome." said Tiburon**

Tia blushed at what her Zanpaktou said. Ever since arriving in the world of the living her zanpaktou took any chance she got to talk about Ichigo, so much in fact that Tia quit telling her to shut up after the first month.

"**Oh come on Tia you can't tell me tell me you don't think the same especially on what you saw a couple weeks ago." said Tiburon**

Before Tiburon could torment her yet again with the memory of that day she heard running footsteps outside. Looking out her window she saw Ichigo running down the street while doing flips.**"Speak of the devil, it seems that every time we think about him he seems to show up." said Tiburon**

"_It was just a coincidence" replied Tia_

Looking back out the window and not seeing Ichigo there she decided to go to bed, she needed to get her sleep due to the activity they have planned with Ichigo and his friends

**Soul Society**

Aizen was content with the progress Tia has made in the last two months. Seeing everything from his fly like spy cameras he knew his plan would go off without a problem. "Captain Aizen you still haven't told me why sending Halibel to the Kurosaki boy benefits your plan at all." said Gin

"And I'll say the same thing i said all those months ago, in due time." replied Aizen

"_Never straight answers with this one." thought Gin_ his everlasting smile dropped just a bit.

"_Gin if you can't see what i see then you truly are blind" thought Aizen_ while he smirked at Gin's obvious irritation.

**Thats it for chapter two the next update won't come as fast because i must update my other story. Also regards to the harem this three will be in it for sure Tia, Yoruichi, and Insane i'll take suggestions for the finally two maybe three members.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**After much consideration and conversation with a fellow fanfiction writer I have decided to scrap the harem idea for this story this will be an Ichigo x Halibel story maybe with Yoruichi I haven't decided yet.**

"**What do you want" Zanpaktou**

"What is it" speech

"_Dammm" thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and any songs belong to their artist and label companies **

Ichigo took in a deep breath of the cool night air, he had just finished one of his night runs if thats what you would like to call it. He was currently sitting in the park on a bench thinking on what has happened the past two months. His group of friends has grown over those two months but he just couldn't shake the feeling that his life will change drastically whether he wants it to or not. Noticing how late it was getting Ichigo headed back home not aware of the black cat following him.

**Next Day**

"GOOOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Yelled the man child known as Isshin Kurosaki, before his dropkick could hit his son Ichigo snapped open his eyes, grabbed his fathers leg and through him out his open window. "Stupid old man, why can't he act normal." sighed Ichigo. Getting his things ready for his shower he headed to the bathroom. "Today is gonna be a good day" Said Ichigo just as he was stepping into the shower.

After finishing his shower Ichigo stepped out of his room wearing a pair of black pants, and was getting ready to put on his shirt when there was a knock at his door.

"Ichigo can you get that!" Yelled Yuzu from the kitchen

"Ya I got it." replied Ichigo

When Ichigo got to the door he had put on his shirt and shoes so he could finish getting ready. Opening the door he wasn't surprised when he saw all his friends standing outside the door. "You ready to go Ichigo?" asked Chad

"Ya I am, Yuzu Karin i'm leaving " Yelled Ichigo he heard them yell okay

SInce it was still early they decided to go out to eat and waste some time before going to the mall. Since his friends were enjoying the silence he decided to pull out his mp3 player and listen to some music. Finding one of his favorite bands he pressed play so he could listen to there songs. About a minute into the song he was listening to he felt a tap on his right shoulder, turning to his right he saw Tia there looking as she wanted to ask a question.

Pausing the song he turned to her and said,"Hey Tia what's up"

"Nothing I just wanted to know what you were listening to?" asked Tia

"Oh okay, I was listening to a band called Hollywood Undead" replied Ichigo

"Do you mind if I listen as well?" asked Tia

"Ya no problem here" Said Ichigo while handing her the other earbud and when she finished putting it in her ear he pressed play. The song began with a piano rift and slowly worked to the lyrics of the song.

**I can't believe**

**That when I breathe**

**There's something good inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

**So close to me**

**That memory**

**Of that one good thing inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

_**[Danny:]**_

**If I went out the back door nobody would stop me**

**But where would I go?**

**Cause I ain't ever had a real home**

**So what do I know?**

**So I could keep running, hide until they find me**

**But what would that do?**

**If they could only know what I knew**

**What would it prove?**

**I should've seen the writing on the wall**

**Instead I'm left to fall**

**Cause the longer I'm away**

**The more we stay the same**

**Looking back where I thought I knew it all**

**Instead I'm left to fall**

**Did I throw it all away?**

As the song progressed Tia was liking what she was hearing. She decided to lay her head against Ichigo's shoulder missing the smirks that adorned the group. Ichigo on the other hand was surprised from the action but decided not to question it, and deep down inside he enjoyed the feeling.

_**[Chorus: Danny]**_

**I can't believe**

**That when I breathe**

**There's something good inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

**So close to me**

**That memory**

**Of that one good thing inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

_**[Johnny 3 Tears:]**_

**Don't you know, little boy, they'll lay you to waste man**

**Little do they know every song is a life span**

**Never taken one, but I'm taking my last chance**

**To hold all we know and let go with both hands**

**Oh don't you know that clouds are made from concrete?**

**Right through the stone can you hear my heart beat?**

**Beats through my bones like the memory left me**

**Not for a second or a minute when I dream**

**I wanna go home like the home that I keep**

**You can dig six or sixty six feet**

**We can live forever still your misery missed me**

**Hold this song together with a bottle of whiskey**

**Look into the mirror at the lines that time drew**

**Seen em painted white and the eyes that shined through**

**My heart beats heavy in an open chest**

**And I wanna say goodbye, but there's nobody left**

_**[Chorus: Danny]**_

**I can't believe**

**That when I breathe**

**There's something good inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

**So close to me**

**That memory**

**Of that one good thing inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

_**[J-Dog:]**_

**I broke it all and I'm put to the test**

**Put your hand to mine and feel this emptiness**

**There's no beat in my chest, 'cause there's nothing left**

**No it ain't goodbye, it's a last caress**

**What's another dream, you can hardly sleep**

**Can you believe bad things only happen to me?**

**God knows one day you will finally see**

**That scars will heal but were meant to bleed**

**Do you realize I would lie for you?**

**Please have my last breath, I would die for you**

**I know I'm no good but my heart beats true**

**You know I'm gonna fight, though I might be scared to lose**

**You took me in and I fucked it up again**

**An empty promise, no I won't pretend**

**'Cause in the end we need someone to solve em**

**Nobody can fix me if I'm part of the problem**

_**[Chorus: Danny]**_

**I can't believe**

**That when I breathe**

**There's something good inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

**So close to me**

**That memory**

**Of that one good thing inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me, yeah**

As the song ended Tia was impressed the song had was good from beginning to end. It sook her awhile to notice that during the song her head was laying on Ichigo's shoulder. She quickly got off his shoulder blushing a nice shade of red even though you really couldn't tell. Handing back his ear bud she said,"That was a really nice song Ichigo"

"I'm glad you liked it Tia, I was hoping you would" replied Ichigo

Looking to his friends he saw them with large smirks on their faces. Ichigo had a feeling that this day may not be as good as he thought it was gonna be. The group decided to finally head to the mall and Ichigos prediction came true since the whole time they were there the guys wouldn't leave him alone, though he wasn't alone since the girls were the same with Tia. At the end of the day though everyone had fun and thats what matters but little did they know things were gonna change and very soon.

**Somewhere in the Soul Society **

AIzen couldn't believe how well his plan was succeeding. He just finished watching todays video recording and saw how close his third espada is becoming to the boy. "It seems it is time to send Ms. Kuchiki to Karakura Town" Said Aizen with his signature smirk

**Im sorry for the wait but School is a real pain right now and sorry for the short chapter the next story i plan to update is To Find Peace so see you guys next time**


End file.
